Judy Reeves (pre-Nibiru)
Judy ReevesThe Legend of Alice May was a member of the original Mystery Incorporated, and the mother of Fred Jones, Jr.All Fear the Freak. She begin working for her former team mascot, Professor Pericles, aiding him on his quest to free the Evil Entity. History The Blakes decided to hold a welcome home party for Brad and Judy at their mansion. While there, Judy was approached by Daphne, who gave her the locket Judy had lost 20 years ago. Judy hugged Daphne, glad that Fred has someone like her in his life. Minutes later, a small monster called the Hodag of Horror attacked the party, stealing people's jewellery. Sometime later, Professor Pericles arranged a meeting for the old gang, stating he "has a proposition, for all of you".The Hodag of Horror Brad and Judy visited Pretenso Gallery, an art gallery where the band Sunday Around Noonish were playing.Art of Darkness! While cooking for the gang at Fred's house, Brad and Judy asked Mystery, Inc. if they needed help for the case of Hebediah Grim. Fred yelled at them over the smoothie machine, but not before they turned it off and Brad and Judy got insulted. Judy calmed Brad down. Hours later, Fred let them help with the trap for the monster, who was unmasked as Fred's classmates, Gary and Ethan. Judy hugs Brad and Fred shortly after.Grim Judgment Ricky asked Brad and Judy to visit him at Destroido Corp. in his lair. They agreed and came, where Ricky asked them to steal Mystery Incorporated's pieces of the Planispheric Disk. The couple agreed, thinking it's better for Fred. Ricky later drove them to the Dinkley house, where they used invisibility suits to search for the disk pieces. They discovered the gang planned to break into Destroido, and informed Ricky. Later, Ricky and Pericles discussed making Brad and Judy betray their only son...Scarebear (episode) Brad and Judy greeted Fred one morning, who told them if anything happened to the gang, he'd give his parents the Planispheric Disk. They unsuccessfully ask if they can have it now. When Fred leaves, the two call Ricky and promise to steal the Disk. Using their mystery solving van, the original Mystery Incorporated (minus Cassidy, who died in The Midnight Zone) follow the gang around town, with Brad and Judy failing to steal the pieces from the van. After the kids go into a factory, Brad and Judy steal the briefcase the pieces are in. Upon arriving at Ricky's lair, the original gan are shocked to find a message from their predecessors, revealing Brad and Judy stole fake pieces, while Hot Dog Water stole Ricky's pieces, leaving the original Mystery Incorporated with no pieces.Wrath of the Krampus Pericles orders Brad and Judy to steal the pieces back before 'people get hurt'.Theater of Doom Brad and Judy, aided by their invisibility suits, burnt down Crystal Cove City Hall.Aliens Among Us Pericles, Ricky, Brad and Judy released a herd of unstoppable Skull Cattle in town. However, when Sheriff Stone, Mayor Nettles and Mystery, Inc. used a helicopter to take the Skull Cattle Queen away (luring the all male herd after her), the original Mystery Incorporated had to launch a missile at them, showing Brad and Judy are willing to kill their son for the Planispheric Disk.The Horrible Herd After Ricky tried to put a stop to Pericles's plans of bossing the group around, Pericles lashed out at him, resulting in Brad and Judy promising Ricky they will help get rid of the bird. However, they told Pericles, and happily watched as Pericles injected cobra venom in Ricky's spine and tortured him with it.The Devouring Some time after, Pericles concocted a plan to use plastic surgery to turn Brad and Judy into another Fred and an elderly Daphne, respectively. They would then knock Fred out and take him to a movie set of a post-apocalyptic Crystal Cove, convincing Fred he had to find the Disk to reverse the process. Brad, as Fred, would be in the real town, listening via earpiece and followed them to the real location, where the real Planispheric Disk would be. Fred immediately saw through the plan (as Judy said Daphne's catchprase wrong) and took her to places that spelt out 'Fake Fred' if you count the first letter. Velma took note of this in the real Crystal Cove. Everyone met up in a factory, where Brad and Fred had a fight and Daphne was repulsed at Judy as an elderly Daphne. The real Fred was identified, but Pericles sent his Kriegstaffebots after Daphne, making Fred give up the Planispheric Disk to the original Mystery Incorporated.The Man in the Mirror Pericles never ever undid the surgery on Brad and Judy. Both were appaled by their physical appearances. Pericles, with the help of Ricky, Brad and Judy, kidnapped the entire town and forced them to dig underground to find the gateway to the Evil Entity, an ancient, evil alien that Pericles aims to free. It is unknown if Ricky, Brad and Judy knew his plans. The current Mystery Incorporated started an uprising and freed everyone. Their predecessors escaped through the underground caves, but Pericles needed Mystery Incorporated to follow because they had four elemental keys required to open the interdimensional gates.Gates of Gloom Brad and Judy fought even more through the caves, mocking each other and their Fred and old Daphne appearances. However, they worked together in stopping their hostage, Marcie (Hot Dog Water) when she threatened Pericles. Brad and Judy watched without remorse as the Kriegstaffebots shot Marcie dead. After getting through the Air Dimension, the Earth Dimension and the Water Dimension, they encountered their predecessors again in the Fire Dimension, where Pericles freed the Evil Entity.Through the Curtain The Evil Entity killed Pericles, then Brad and Judy decided to serve it. Instead, the Entity killed Brad and Judy.Come Undone Appearances Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * 1. Beware the Beast from Below (photo) * 6: The Legend Of Alice May (photo) * 8. The Grasp of the Gnome (photo) * 17. Escape From Mystery Manor (silent cameo, flackback) * 25. Pawn Of Shadows (flashback) * 26. All Fear the Freak (flashback) * 29: The Night the Clown Cried 2 - Tears of Doom (indirect mention) * 30. Web of the Dreamweaver! * 31. The Hodag of Horror * 32. Art of Darkness! * 35. Grim Judgment * 38. Scarebear (episode) * 39. Wrath of the Krampus * 41. Theater of Doom * 42. Aliens Among Us (silent cameo) * 43. The Horrible Herd * 45. The Devouring * 47. The Man in the Mirror * 50. Gates of Gloom * 51. Through the Curtain * 52. Come Undone References Category:Deceased characters Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predessecors) Category:Mystery solvers Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated villains Category:Culprits Category:Arsonists Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Mothers Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Hidden villains